Where Has My Escape Gone?
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: 13 years into the future, the wasabi warriors reunite. Secrets are revealed and causes relationships to hang on by a thread. What will happen? *Sequel to Where Did My Escape Go?*
1. Couldn't Stay Away

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry to keep you waiting for The New Girl. I promise I will try to have it up tomorrow. **

**I also promised you guys a sequel to Where Did My Escape Go, so here it is! **

**Chapter 1: Couldn't Stay Away **

**Erin's POV:**

"Will stop pulling your sister's hair and Mirabella come here please?" I say

"Yes mom?" Mirabella asks.

"Well don't you look pretty?" I ask and Mirabella smiled.

"Thanks mom." Mirabella said and smiled and hugged me.

"Hey beautiful." Jack says kissing my cheek and smiling at Mirabella then he turned to Mirabella and smiled widely at her.

"You look gorgeous Bells." Jack said and smiled.

"Thanks daddy." Mirabella said and hugged Jack.

"Mom, where's my jacket?" Will asks me.

"You put it in your backpack." I said and walk over to help him find his jacket.

"Oh yeah, here it is. Thanks mom." Will says smiling.

"Melanie Jade Brewer, hurry up or we're going to be late meeting Auntie Kim." I said and Melanie comes running down the stairs.

"I'm ready." Melanie said and smiled we all walk out to the car and drive to Kim's house.

**Jack's POV: **

We get to Kim's house and she opens the door wide.

"Oh Mirabella, you are getting so big! And Melanie, you're a beautiful young lady. And William, you are a very handsome young man." Kim said while hugging each of the kids.

"Er!" Kim said running to Erin.

"Kimmy!" Erin said hugging Kim.

"Oh gosh I missed you!" Kim said hugging Erin tight.

"Kim, it's only been a month." I said with a smile.

"Too long." Kim and Erin say at the same time.

"Come on inside, you'll never believe who's here." Kim said with a smile.

"Jonah, Marie, Caleb come see who's here!" Kim yelled as we walked inside.

"Hey!" Jonah said and he, Marie, and Caleb hugged us.

"Ok guys, come on out." Kim said with a smile and Jerry and Milton walk into the room when Jerry saw Erin he ran to her.

"Erin!" He said and hugged her tight.

"Jerry! What are you doing here?" Erin asked and hugged him.

"We decided to move back to Seaford." Jerry said and smiled and he hugs me while Milton hugged Erin.

"Wow Bells, you look so beautiful." Milton said and hugged her.

"Thank you Uncle Milton." Mirabella said.

"You look gorgeous. Jack you should lock her in a tower and throw away the key." Jerry said teasingly.

"I would, but Bells refused to grow her hair long enough for me to climb." I say and hug Bells.

Marie toddled over to Mirabella and tugged on her arm.

"Hey little duck." Bells says using Marie's nickname she has had for 5 years and picks her up.

"She's so good with Marie. Does she have a boyfriend?" Kim asks.

"She better not." I say looking at Bells.

"I don't. But Daddy, I'm 16 now." Bells says pouting and Marie tries to help Bells causing Kim and Erin to giggle.

I smile and shake my head at those two and Bells smiles.

"Well come on little duck, let's go play with toys with Caleb, Melanie and Will while everybody talks adult talk." Bells says and Marie smiles and nods and they all walk into the playroom.

"Have you told her yet, about her mother?" Kim asks.

"Not yet." I say and sigh.

"I know it's going to be hard, but you have kept it from her for 16 years." Milton says.

"I agree with Milton." Jerry says.

"Well, we got to get going. We'll see you guys soon." Milton says and we all hug.

"I told you they couldn't stay away." I say and Erin smiles.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get this up for you. **

"**Little duck" is what Katniss calls Prim in The Hunger Games and I thought it would be a cute nickname for 5 year old Marie in this story. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	2. What Aren't They Telling Me?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. **

**First off, I wanted to clear up some things. **

**I'm so sorry I forgot that Bells was 3 not 6 in Where Did My Escape Go when it ended. So this story is now 13 years into the future. **

**Marie and Caleb are Kim and Jonah's kids. Caleb is 10 while Marie is 5.**

**Marie is named after Erin's middle name. (My middle name is not Marie, but Erin.) **

**Bells, Melanie and Will call Kim, Jerry and Milton and their spouses aunts and uncles because they are like brothers and sisters to Erin and Jack. **

**Bells is 16, Melanie is 14, Will is 13, Caleb is 10, Marie is 5 and I will introduce Jerry and Milton's kids soon with their names and ages. Probably in the next chapter. **

**I hope this cleared some things up. **

_Previously on Where Has My Escape Gone: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Will stop pulling your sister's hair and Mirabella come here please?" I say_

_"Yes mom?" Mirabella asks._

_"Well don't you look pretty?" I ask and Mirabella smiled._

_"Thanks mom." Mirabella said and smiled and hugged me._

_"Hey beautiful." Jack says kissing my cheek and smiling at Mirabella then he turned to Mirabella and smiled widely at her._

_"You look gorgeous Bells." Jack said and smiled._

_"Thanks daddy." Mirabella said and hugged Jack._

_"Mom, where's my jacket?" Will asks me._

_"You put it in your backpack." I said and walk over to help him find his jacket._

_"Oh yeah, here it is. Thanks mom." Will says smiling._

_"Melanie Jade Brewer, hurry up or we're going to be late meeting Auntie Kim." I said and Melanie comes running down the stairs._

_"I'm ready." Melanie said and smiled we all walk out to the car and drive to Kim's house._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_We get to Kim's house and she opens the door wide._

_"Oh Mirabella, you are getting so big! And Melanie, you're a beautiful young lady. And William, you are a very handsome young man." Kim said while hugging each of the kids._

_"Er!" Kim said running to Erin._

_"Kimmy!" Erin said hugging Kim._

_"Oh gosh I missed you!" Kim said hugging Erin tight._

_"Kim, it's only been a month." I said with a smile._

_"Too long." Kim and Erin say at the same time._

_"Come on inside, you'll never believe who's here." Kim said with a smile._

_"Jonah, Marie, Caleb come see who's here!" Kim yelled as we walked inside._

_"Hey!" Jonah said and he, Marie, and Caleb hugged us._

_"Ok guys, come on out." Kim said with a smile and Jerry and Milton walk into the room when Jerry saw Erin he ran to her._

_"Erin!" He said and hugged her tight._

_"Jerry! What are you doing here?" Erin asked and hugged him._

_"We decided to move back to Seaford." Jerry said and smiled and he hugs me while Milton hugged Erin._

_"Wow Bells, you look so beautiful." Milton said and hugged her._

_"Thank you Uncle Milton." Mirabella said._

_"You look gorgeous. Jack you should lock her in a tower and throw away the key." Jerry said teasingly._

_"I would, but Bells refused to grow her hair long enough for me to climb." I say and hug Bells._

_Marie toddled over to Mirabella and tugged on her arm._

_"Hey little duck." Bells says using Marie's nickname she has had for 5 years and picks her up._

_"She's so good with Marie. Does she have a boyfriend?" Kim asks._

_"She better not." I say looking at Bells._

_"I don't. But Daddy, I'm 16 now." Bells says pouting and Marie tries to help Bells causing Kim and Erin to giggle._

_I smile and shake my head at those two and Bells smiles._

_"Well come on little duck, let's go play with toys with Caleb, Melanie and Will while everybody talks adult talk." Bells says and Marie smiles and nods and they all walk into the playroom._

_"Have you told her yet, about her mother?" Kim asks._

_"Not yet." I say and sigh._

_"I know it's going to be hard, but you have kept it from her for 16 years." Milton says._

_"I agree with Milton." Jerry says._

_"Well, we got to get going. We'll see you guys soon." Milton says and we all hug._

_"I told you they couldn't stay away." I say and Erin smiles._

**Chapter 2: What Aren't They Telling Me?**

**Mirabella's POV:**

As I take Marie into the playroom, I hear Aunt Kim, Uncle Jerry, and Uncle Milton talking about talking about something that, by what it sounds like, is about me.

So I decide to eavesdrop and try to figure out what they're talking about.

"Have you told yet, about her mom?" Aunt Kim asks.

"Not yet." I hear dad say.

"I know it's hard but you need to tell her, you kept it from her for 16 years." Uncle Jerry said.

Tell me what? Kept what from me for me for 16 years?

What aren't they telling me?

**Skip an hour* **

**At the Brewer household***

**Mirabella's POV:**

"Mom, dad, is there something you're not telling me?" I ask them.

"Jack, we need to tell her." Mom says and dad nods.

"Bells sweetie, we have been keeping this from you for 16 years." Dad says and I nod.

"When you were a baby, I found you on my Uncle's doorstep. Your mother left you since her parents forced her to give you up." Mom said and my jaw dropped.

"I'm adopted?" I ask and my parents nod.

"So that's why Melanie and Will bond more with you guys." I say sadly.

"No, we love you all just the same." Mom said.

"Why? I'm not your real daughter." I said and their jaws dropped.

"Listen to me Mirabella Holly Brewer, you are our daughter. No matter if it's by blood or not. We love you, and we always will." Dad said with a serious look.

"Thanks mom, thanks daddy." I say and hug them.

"I will always love you guys too, you are my parents, no matter what." I say and they smile.

Just then, I hear a knock on the door and I open it to find my best friend for 13 years, Josh standing there, I smile and hug him.

"Hey Josh." I say.

"Hey Bells." He says and with a smile and I invite him in.

"Who is it?" Mom asks.

"It's Josh." I say and my mom smiles and looks around to find my dad. She smiles and I see a plan has formed in her head.

"Bells got a boyfriend Jack!" Mom yells and my dad comes running into the living room.

"Daddy, it's ok." I say and point to my giggling mother.

"Don't do that again Erin." Dad says and smiles.

"Hey, I didn't act alone." Mom says pointing about me.

"Bells…" Dad said.

"Daddy…." I say with my hands on my hips and smile.

"Ever the daddy's girl aren't ya?" Josh asks me teasingly.

I smile and nod.

"Yes I am, and proud of it." I say with a smile and hug my parents.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. My internet went out on me. **

**I will update two chapters for you guys as an apology. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	3. So It Starts

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in so long. **

**I got busy and then other times when I wasn't busy, I had absolutely no idea what to write. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

_Previously on Where Has My Escape Gone: _

**_Mirabella's POV:_**

_As I take Marie into the playroom, I hear Aunt Kim, Uncle Jerry, and Uncle Milton talking about talking about something that, by what it sounds like, is about me._

_So I decide to eavesdrop and try to figure out what they're talking about._

_"Have you told yet, about her mom?" Aunt Kim asks._

_"Not yet." I hear dad say._

_"I know it's hard but you need to tell her, you kept it from her for 16 years." Uncle Jerry said._

_Tell me what? Kept what from me for me for 16 years?_

_What aren't they telling me?_

**_Skip an hour*_**

**_At the Brewer household*_**

**_Mirabella's POV:_**

_"Mom, dad, is there something you're not telling me?" I ask them._

_"Jack, we need to tell her." Mom says and dad nods._

_"Bells sweetie, we have been keeping this from you for 16 years." Dad says and I nod._

_"When you were a baby, I found you on my Uncle's doorstep. Your mother left you since her parents forced her to give you up." Mom said and my jaw dropped._

_"I'm adopted?" I ask and my parents nod._

_"So that's why Melanie and Will bond more with you guys." I say sadly._

_"No, we love you all just the same." Mom said._

_"Why? I'm not your real daughter." I said and their jaws dropped._

_"Listen to me Mirabella Holly Brewer, you are our daughter. No matter if it's by blood or not. We love you, and we always will." Dad said with a serious look._

_"Thanks mom, thanks daddy." I say and hug them._

_"I will always love you guys too, you are my parents, no matter what." I say and they smile._

_Just then, I hear a knock on the door and I open it to find my best friend for 13 years, Josh standing there, I smile and hug him._

_"Hey Josh." I say._

_"Hey Bells." He says and with a smile and I invite him in._

_"Who is it?" Mom asks._

_"It's Josh." I say and my mom smiles and looks around to find my dad. She smiles and I see a plan has formed in her head._

_"Bells got a boyfriend Jack!" Mom yells and my dad comes running into the living room._

_"Daddy, it's ok." I say and point to my giggling mother._

_"Don't do that again Erin." Dad says and smiles._

_"Hey, I didn't act alone." Mom says pointing about me._

_"Bells…" Dad said._

_"Daddy…." I say with my hands on my hips and smile._

_"Ever the daddy's girl aren't ya?" Josh asks me teasingly._

_I smile and nod._

_"Yes I am, and proud of it." I say with a smile and hug my parents._

**Chapter 3: So It Starts **

**Mirabella's POV:**

I was out with my parents, Aunt Kim, Aunt Julie, Aunt Jasmine, Uncle Jerry, Uncle Jonah, Uncle Milton, Marie, Melanie, Caleb, Will, Elsa, Anna, Rosie, and Liam at the beach.

I was giving Marie a piggy back ride when she wanted down so we could skip together.

"Hold my hand little duck." I said as we skip off hand in hand.

"Bellie, can you sing for me?" Marie asked me and I smile and nod.

"What song little duck?" I ask her.

"You Don't Know Me." She says with a smile and I nod.

_You think you know me__  
__But you don't know me__  
__You think you own me__  
__But you can't control me___

_You look at me__  
__And there's just one thing that you see__  
__So listen to me__  
__Listen to me___

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__Harder, harder__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder, l-l-l-l-louder___

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you__  
__But you're not afraid of me__  
__And I can't convince you__  
__You don't know me___

_You think you got me__  
__But you don't get me__  
__You think you want me__  
__But you don't know what you're getting into___

_There's so much more to me__  
__then what you think you see__  
__So listen to me__  
__Just listen to me___

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__Harder, harder__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder, l-l-l-l-louder___

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you__  
__But you're not afraid of me__  
__And I can't convince you__  
__You don't know me___

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting__  
__And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)___

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder__[9x]___

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__Harder, harder__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder, l-l-l-l-louder___

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you__  
__But you're not afraid of me__  
__And I can't convince you__  
__And I don't have to__  
__I think you know me_

Marie claps when I'm done and I smile.

We walk past the Black Dragons dojo and everyone glares at each other, but one boy, who waves at me.

I smile and shyly wave back, but that seems to catch my mom and my dad's attention.

"Daddy? Who is that boy?" I ask him.

"That is Sam Johnson, Matt Johnson's son." Dad said and mom looked at Kim.

"Is he a black dragon?" I asked and dad nodded.

"Stay away from them Bells; I don't want you getting hurt." Dad said with a serious look.

"Yes sir." I said and we continue to walk towards our house.

**Sam's POV:**

I saw a beautiful girl walking towards the dojo with beautiful reddish brown hair and blue eyes, she was smiling and laughing and skipping with a little girl who appeared to be 5 years old.

Her damp tank top clung tightly to her sides and she flipped her hair when the breeze caught it.

And when she started to sing, she had the lungs of an angel.

Apparently, my dad saw me staring at the girl and pulled me to the side.

"Sam, I want you to get to know the girl. Talk to her, get close to her, offer her karate lessons." My dad said with a smirk.

I hate seeing that smirk; it means he has an evil plan. He made me do this once, and I only obey so he won't get mad at me and hurt me.

I nod out of fear from thinking what will happen if I don't obey him.

**Mirabella's POV: **

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the dojo." I say and they nod.

"Be careful, and make sure you lock up when you leave." Mom said with a smile.

"I will." I say and head towards the dojo.

After about an hour of training, I change and lock up and start heading home.

"Hey there." I hear from behind me and I quickly turn around.

"Sorry to startle you, I'm Sam." He says.

"I'm Mirabella, but most people call me Bells or Bella." I say with a smile.

We talk for about an hour then it started to get late.

"I have to go, but it was nice talking to you." I say and wave.

"Ok, bye." He says and I run off to the house.

When I get home, I was prepared to get yelled at by my over protective dad.

"Where have you been?" Dad asks as I walk into the living room.

"I went to train then I got to talking to Sam…" I start to explain but dad cut me off.

"Sam? Sam Johnson?" Dad asks with anger in his eyes.

"Yes." I say.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Dad yelled. I was startled; yeah my dad was overprotective, but never yelled at me like this.

"But he's really sweet, you might be wrong about him daddy!" I exclaim desperately.

"Bells, I am your father, you have to listen to me!" He yells again.

"You're not my father!" I yell at him and his face turns to shocked and upset.

I gasp at what I said and mentally yell at myself for saying that.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." I say and dad walks over to me, without a word, kisses me on the forehead and walks off to his room.

"Mom, you know I didn't mean that." I say with a plea of desperation in my eyes.

"I know sweetie. Just give your dad some time; I know deep down, he knows you truly didn't mean that." Mom said with my face in her hands.

"Ok. Good night." I say and I go to get ready for bed.

As I lay in bed, I kept going over what I said in my head, feeling guiltier every time.

"Dear Lord, please help me to realize that I need to obey my parents and listen to them more often. In your name I pray, Amen."

**Again, I am sooo sorry about not updating in a while, and as a reward for keeping you waiting for sooo long, I will be finally updating The New Girl tonight. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	4. I'm Not Going To Hurt Her

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for WHMEG. **

**I hope you like it! **

_Previously on Where Has My Escape Gone: _

**_Mirabella's POV:_**

_I was out with my parents, Aunt Kim, Aunt Julie, Aunt Jasmine, Uncle Jerry, Uncle Jonah, Uncle Milton, Marie, Melanie, Caleb, Will, Elsa, Anna, Rosie, and Liam at the beach._

_I was giving Marie a piggy back ride when she wanted down so we could skip together._

_"Hold my hand little duck." I said as we skip off hand in hand._

_"Bellie, can you sing for me?" Marie asked me and I smile and nod._

_"What song little duck?" I ask her._

_"You Don't Know Me." She says with a smile and I nod._

_You think you know me__  
__But you don't know me__  
__You think you own me__  
__But you can't control me_

_You look at me__  
__And there's just one thing that you see__  
__So listen to me__  
__Listen to me_

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__Harder, harder__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you__  
__But you're not afraid of me__  
__And I can't convince you__  
__You don't know me_

_You think you got me__  
__But you don't get me__  
__You think you want me__  
__But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me__  
__then what you think you see__  
__So listen to me__  
__Just listen to me_

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__Harder, harder__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you__  
__But you're not afraid of me__  
__And I can't convince you__  
__You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting__  
__And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)_

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder[9x]_

_You push me back__  
__I push you back__  
__Harder, harder__  
__You scream at me__  
__I scream at you__  
__Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you__  
__But you're not afraid of me__  
__And I can't convince you__  
__And I don't have to__  
__I think you know me_

_Marie claps when I'm done and I smile._

_We walk past the Black Dragons dojo and everyone glares at each other, but one boy, who waves at me._

_I smile and shyly wave back, but that seems to catch my mom and my dad's attention._

_"Daddy? Who is that boy?" I ask him._

_"That is Sam Johnson, Matt Johnson's son." Dad said and mom looked at Kim._

_"Is he a black dragon?" I asked and dad nodded._

_"Stay away from them Bells; I don't want you getting hurt." Dad said with a serious look._

_"Yes sir." I said and we continue to walk towards our house._

**_Sam's POV:_**

_I saw a beautiful girl walking towards the dojo with beautiful reddish brown hair and blue eyes, she was smiling and laughing and skipping with a little girl who appeared to be 5 years old._

_Her damp tank top clung tightly to her sides and she flipped her hair when the breeze caught it._

_And when she started to sing, she had the lungs of an angel._

_Apparently, my dad saw me staring at the girl and pulled me to the side._

_"Sam, I want you to get to know the girl. Talk to her, get close to her, offer her karate lessons." My dad said with a smirk._

_I hate seeing that smirk; it means he has an evil plan. He made me do this once, and I only obey so he won't get mad at me and hurt me._

_I nod out of fear from thinking what will happen if I don't obey him._

**_Mirabella's POV:_**

_"Mom, dad, I'm going to the dojo." I say and they nod._

_"Be careful, and make sure you lock up when you leave." Mom said with a smile._

_"I will." I say and head towards the dojo._

_After about an hour of training, I change and lock up and start heading home._

_"Hey there." I hear from behind me and I quickly turn around._

_"Sorry to startle you, I'm Sam." He says._

_"I'm Mirabella, but most people call me Bells or Bella." I say with a smile._

_We talk for about an hour then it started to get late._

_"I have to go, but it was nice talking to you." I say and wave._

_"Ok, bye." He says and I run off to the house._

_When I get home, I was prepared to get yelled at by my over protective dad._

_"Where have you been?" Dad asks as I walk into the living room._

_"I went to train then I got to talking to Sam…" I start to explain but dad cut me off._

_"Sam? Sam Johnson?" Dad asks with anger in his eyes._

_"Yes." I say._

_"I told you to stay away from him!" Dad yelled. I was startled; yeah my dad was overprotective, but never yelled at me like this._

_"But he's really sweet, you might be wrong about him daddy!" I exclaim desperately._

_"Bells, I am your father, you have to listen to me!" He yells again._

_"You're not my father!" I yell at him and his face turns to shocked and upset._

_I gasp at what I said and mentally yell at myself for saying that._

_"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." I say and dad walks over to me, without a word, kisses me on the forehead and walks off to his room._

_"Mom, you know I didn't mean that." I say with a plea of desperation in my eyes._

_"I know sweetie. Just give your dad some time; I know deep down, he knows you truly didn't mean that." Mom said with my face in her hands._

_"Ok. Good night." I say and I go to get ready for bed._

_As I lay in bed, I kept going over what I said in my head, feeling guiltier every time._

_"Dear Lord, please help me to realize that I need to obey my parents and listen to them more often. In your name I pray, Amen."_

**Chapter 4: I'm Not Going To Hurt Her**

**Mirabella's POV:**

I was walking to the dojo for training with my bag in my hand. I was deep in thought about what I said last night and I was thinking about multiple ways to apologize for what I said to dad.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said and grab my bag that fell out of my hand as I fell.

"It's ok." I hear someone say and the voice sounds familiar and I look up to see Sam offering his hand out to me.

I gratefully take it and he helps me up and we talk as he walks me to the dojo.

"Do you mind if I train with you?" Sam asks.

"Not at all." I say.

We spar until Sam kicks my leg and I fell down and grab my ankle.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Sam says and helps me up and lifts me onto his back and walks me back to my house.

**Jack's POV:**

I get up to answer the door and see Bells riding on Sam's back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily.

"I accidentally kicked Bells ankle while doing a round the house kick." Sam said.

"You hurt my daughter?!" I yell at him.

"Daddy, he didn't mean to." Bells says and my look softens.

"What happened?" Erin asks while coming to the door and seeing Bells holding her ankle.

"Sam accidently kicked her ankle." I say rubbing Erin's back.

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." Sam says with tears in his eyes as he gently puts Bells onto the couch.

"It's ok Sam, you didn't mean to. Thank you for bringing her home." I say and pat his arm.

"You're welcome Mr. Brewer." Sam says.

"Bye Bells, I'll text you to check on you, if that is ok with your parents?" Sam asks.

"That would be fine Sam." I say and Erin and Bells smiles.

**Sam's POV:**

I walk into the Black dragon's dojo to see my father smiling.

"I saw what you did to Mirabella, good job son." He says and pats my bag.

"I'm not going to do it." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm not going to hurt Mirabella again. I'm done." I say and try to walk away but he grabs my wrist and twists it then lets it go before breaking it then slaps me across the face.

"If you don't hurt her, I will." He says.

I then, run home and pack all my clothes and run to Mirabella's house.

I knock on the door and Jack opens the door.

"May I stay here with you for a while?" I ask.

"Of course, is something wrong?" He asks.

"It's really complicated Mr. Brewer." I say and try to hide my bruise and hurt wrist.

"Please, call me Jack." He says and we both smile.

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! **

**A new chapter of The New Girl will hopefully be up tomorrow. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	5. Getting Along & Secrets Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of WHMEG! I hope you enjoy! **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Mirabella's POV:_**

_I was walking to the dojo for training with my bag in my hand. I was deep in thought about what I said last night and I was thinking about multiple ways to apologize for what I said to dad._

_I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I bumped into someone._

_"Oh I'm so sorry." I said and grab my bag that fell out of my hand as I fell._

_"It's ok." I hear someone say and the voice sounds familiar and I look up to see Sam offering his hand out to me._

_I gratefully take it and he helps me up and we talk as he walks me to the dojo._

_"Do you mind if I train with you?" Sam asks._

_"Not at all." I say._

_We spar until Sam kicks my leg and I fell down and grab my ankle._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Sam says and helps me up and lifts me onto his back and walks me back to my house._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I get up to answer the door and see Bells riding on Sam's back._

_"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily._

_"I accidentally kicked Bells ankle while doing a round the house kick." Sam said._

_"You hurt my daughter?!" I yell at him._

_"Daddy, he didn't mean to." Bells says and my look softens._

_"What happened?" Erin asks while coming to the door and seeing Bells holding her ankle._

_"Sam accidently kicked her ankle." I say rubbing Erin's back._

_"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." Sam says with tears in his eyes as he gently puts Bells onto the couch._

_"It's ok Sam, you didn't mean to. Thank you for bringing her home." I say and pat his arm._

_"You're welcome Mr. Brewer." Sam says._

_"Bye Bells, I'll text you to check on you, if that is ok with your parents?" Sam asks._

_"That would be fine Sam." I say and Erin and Bells smiles._

**_Sam's POV:_**

_I walk into the Black dragon's dojo to see my father smiling._

_"I saw what you did to Mirabella, good job son." He says and pats my bag._

_"I'm not going to do it." I say._

_"What?" He asks._

_"I'm not going to hurt Mirabella again. I'm done." I say and try to walk away but he grabs my wrist and twists it then lets it go before breaking it then slaps me across the face._

_"If you don't hurt her, I will." He says._

_I then, run home and pack all my clothes and run to Mirabella's house._

_I knock on the door and Jack opens the door._

_"May I stay here with you for a while?" I ask._

_"Of course, is something wrong?" He asks._

_"It's really complicated Mr. Brewer." I say and try to hide my bruise and hurt wrist._

_"Please, call me Jack." He says and we both smile._

**Chapter 5: Getting Along & Secrets Part 1**

**Sam's POV:**

Mr. Brewer… I mean, Jack and I were in the basement playing foosball and talking about football teams.

"Ok. I'm a 49ers fan, a Seahawks fan, a Harvard fan and an Oregon fan." Jack says.

"I'm a Georgia fan, a Seahawks fan, a Green bay fan, and a Michigan State fan." I say.

"Get out of here." Jack says jokingly.

"I'm also a Panthers fan." I say.

"Oh yeah!" Jack says and we high five.

"Hey guys, mom and I made cookies." Mirabella said and puts them down on the table.

"Thanks Bells." Jack says and hugs his daughter.

Mirabella then comes over to me and props her arm on my shoulder.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together." Erin says as Bells takes a sip of her water, causing her to spit it out.

"What?" I ask.

"We're not dating." Mirabella says.

"She's like a sister to me." I say and Bells nods.

Erin and Jack look at me then at each other with a smile and I'm curious about what they are thinking.

**Mirabella's POV: **

"Hey Sam, why is your wrist swollen?" I ask.

"Oh, no reason, must have twisted it." He says.

"And you have a bruise on your cheek." I say.

"Uhh…." He says and I pull him aside.

"Tell me what's going on." I say and his phone starts to go off saying he has a text.

"I have to go. Don't leave the house without your parents." He says and takes off running.

I wonder what's going on…..

**I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you like it. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	6. Getting Along & Secrets Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with part two for WHMEG, The New Girl will hopefully be updated today or tomorrow by my co writer. And could you guys please mention these stories by me to your friends, get some new reviewers and readers. **

**Also, to those who reads both this story and The New Girl, guests and all. **

**Jarin, is a couple I made up, I'm sorry if you were expecting me to write a kick story, but this story is written by me, I'm the writer. **

**And my co writer and I both love kick, however, we both grown to love Jarin, my made up couple so that is why we are making, and I'm making a lot of Jarin stories. **

**I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to say that sorry for those who wanted a Kick story, but these Jarin stories are for my lovely and amazing Jarin lovers. **

**And if you wanted to, imagine that Erin and Kim switched places. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry about my rambling. **

**Enjoy this chapter and please read the author's note at the end for amazing and incredibly exciting news! **

_Previously on Where Has My Escape Gone:_

**_Sam's POV:_**

_Mr. Brewer… I mean, Jack and I were in the basement playing foosball and talking about football teams._

_"Ok. I'm a 49ers fan, a Seahawks fan, a Harvard fan and an Oregon fan." Jack says._

_"I'm a Georgia fan, a Seahawks fan, a Green bay fan, and a Michigan State fan." I say._

_"Get out of here." Jack says jokingly._

_"I'm also a Panthers fan." I say._

_"Oh yeah!" Jack says and we high five._

_"Hey guys, mom and I made cookies." Mirabella said and puts them down on the table._

_"Thanks Bells." Jack says and hugs his daughter._

_Mirabella then comes over to me and props her arm on my shoulder._

_"Awww, you guys are so cute together." Erin says as Bells takes a sip of her water, causing her to spit it out._

_"What?" I ask._

_"We're not dating." Mirabella says._

_"She's like a sister to me." I say and Bells nods._

_Erin and Jack look at me then at each other with a smile and I'm curious about what they are thinking._

**_Mirabella's POV:_**

_"Hey Sam, why is your wrist swollen?" I ask._

_"Oh, no reason, must have twisted it." He says._

_"And you have a bruise on your cheek." I say._

_"Uhh…." He says and I pull him aside._

_"Tell me what's going on." I say and his phone starts to go off saying he has a text._

_"I have to go. Don't leave the house without your parents." He says and takes off running._

_I wonder what's going on….._

**Chapter 6: Getting Along & Secrets Part 2**

**Jack's POV:**

"Hey Bells, where did Sam go?" I ask.

"I don't know, but he looked scared and told me not to leave the house without you guys." Bells says just as Josh walks in.

"Hey Bells." Josh says and Bells waves.

"I'm going to go find him." Bells says while grabbing her jacket.

"Bells, he told you not to leave the house." I say gently grabbing her arm while Josh steps in front of her.

"He helped me that one day, it's my turn." She says and takes off just when Erin comes downstairs after hearing the last half of the conversation.

"We have to go after her." Erin says.

"If you guys are going, I'm going too." Josh says.

"No Josh, you need to stay here." I say.

"No, I'm not going to let anyone hurt Bells, they have to kill me first.*" Josh says and I nod and we take off.

**Sam's POV:**

I walk the last quarter mile to the Black Dragons dojo out of breath.

"Hey son, did you complete our mission?" My dad asks me.

"No, I was trying to get along with her father." I said being honest, I didn't want to hurt Bells, actually, I never wanted to hurt any girl, and I never did. I just made it look like it when my dad was looking.

"That's brilliant! Get close to her parents so you hurt all of the Brewers!" My dad said with and evil smile.

"What do you have against them?" I ask.

"I cheated on Kim, Mirabella's aunt then Erin found out and when I tried to get Erin to be my girlfriend, but she rejected me." He said.

"Now, her daughter will pay." My dad says.

"Why are you blaming Bells for something she didn't do? And it wasn't her mom's fault you cheated!" I yell at him.

"I will hurt Mirabella, now move." He says.

"Over my dead body." I say.

"That could be arranged." He says.

"How much do you wanna bet?" I hear from behind me I turn around to see Bells in a fighting stance.

"I told you to stay at home." I said.

"And miss out on all the fun of having a reunion? No way!" She says.

"Wait what?" My dad asks and Jack and Erin runs up behind her.

"Hello Matt, long time no see." Erin says and my dad freezes before smirking.

Jack and Erin walk over to my dad while I sneak behind them and walk over to Josh.

"Take Bells and go hide around the corner. I'll let her parents know where she went." I say.

"What about you? Bells is gonna freak." He asks.

"She'll understand. Just protect her, please. She's like my sister, and I know she means so much more to you." I say.

"I'll protect her with my life." Josh says and he grabs Mirabella's hand and whispers in her ear, she nods and they run off.

I walk over to Erin and whisper where Josh and Mirabella went and she tells Jack.

They nod and I run off to meet them while calling the cops.

"911, what's your emergency?" They ask just as I hear a scream and Erin yell Jack's name.

"My father just got into a fight with my friend's parents. We are near the Black Dragon's dojo." I say.

"We're on our way now." They say and I hang up.

Soon the cops arrive and arrest my father and we all go home.

"You saved me." I hear Bells say behind me.

"No, thank Josh; he wouldn't do anything until he knew you were safe." I said with a smile.

I never wanted to do my father's mission, my mission was to get those two best friends to realize their feelings and kiss already.

Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a guy match maker, but I knew not to interfere with those two, and Bells is only like a sister to me.

"You did?" Bells asks Josh with a smile.

"I'd protect you always." Josh says and looks at Jack and Erin, who nodded giving Josh permission and he leans in to kiss Bells while I smile.

Jen, Bells' friend waved at me and I smiled and waved back.

"Sam, we have something to tell you." Jack says and Erin hands me a paper…

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**And now for my awesome news (except for those who knows it already.) **

**I'm thinking about writing a book that will be available on E books and kindle, or on the Amazon website. **

**If you want to know more just put "Tell me more about your book" in parentheses. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	7. Overprotective Daddy

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**I will end this story after chapter 10 is posted. **

**I feel like the wasabi warriors' story is finished with nothing left to say. **

**Plus, I've had so much writer's block with this story. **

**However, I will continue to write The New Girl with my amazing Fanfiction bestie Daddy'sgirl11! **

**Please read the author's not at the end of the chapter for a sneak peek at The New Girl chapter 8! **

_Previously on Where Has My escape Gone:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Hey Bells, where did Sam go?" I ask._

_"I don't know, but he looked scared and told me not to leave the house without you guys." Bells says just as Josh walks in._

_"Hey Bells." Josh says and Bells waves._

_"I'm going to go find him." Bells says while grabbing her jacket._

_"Bells, he told you not to leave the house." I say gently grabbing her arm while Josh steps in front of her._

_"He helped me that one day, it's my turn." She says and takes off just when Erin comes downstairs after hearing the last half of the conversation._

_"We have to go after her." Erin says._

_"If you guys are going, I'm going too." Josh says._

_"No Josh, you need to stay here." I say._

_"No, I'm not going to let anyone hurt Bells, they have to kill me first.*" Josh says and I nod and we take off._

**_Sam's POV:_**

_I walk the last quarter mile to the Black Dragons dojo out of breath._

_"Hey son, did you complete our mission?" My dad asks me._

_"No, I was trying to get along with her father." I said being honest, I didn't want to hurt Bells, actually, I never wanted to hurt any girl, and I never did. I just made it look like it when my dad was looking._

_"That's brilliant! Get close to her parents so you hurt all of the Brewers!" My dad said with and evil smile._

_"What do you have against them?" I ask._

_"I cheated on Kim, Mirabella's aunt then Erin found out and when I tried to get Erin to be my girlfriend, but she rejected me." He said._

_"Now, her daughter will pay." My dad says._

_"Why are you blaming Bells for something she didn't do? And it wasn't her mom's fault you cheated!" I yell at him._

_"I will hurt Mirabella, now move." He says._

_"Over my dead body." I say._

_"That could be arranged." He says._

_"How much do you wanna bet?" I hear from behind me I turn around to see Bells in a fighting stance._

_"I told you to stay at home." I said._

_"And miss out on all the fun of having a reunion? No way!" She says._

_"Wait what?" My dad asks and Jack and Erin runs up behind her._

_"Hello Matt, long time no see." Erin says and my dad freezes before smirking._

_Jack and Erin walk over to my dad while I sneak behind them and walk over to Josh._

_"Take Bells and go hide around the corner. I'll let her parents know where she went." I say._

_"What about you? Bells is gonna freak." He asks._

_"She'll understand. Just protect her, please. She's like my sister, and I know she means so much more to you." I say._

_"I'll protect her with my life." Josh says and he grabs Mirabella's hand and whispers in her ear, she nods and they run off._

_I walk over to Erin and whisper where Josh and Mirabella went and she tells Jack._

_They nod and I run off to meet them while calling the cops._

_"911, what's your emergency?" They ask just as I hear a scream and Erin yell Jack's name._

_"My father just got into a fight with my friend's parents. We are near the Black Dragon's dojo." I say._

_"We're on our way now." They say and I hang up._

_Soon the cops arrive and arrest my father and we all go home._

_"You saved me." I hear Bells say behind me._

_"No, thank Josh; he wouldn't do anything until he knew you were safe." I said with a smile._

_I never wanted to do my father's mission, my mission was to get those two best friends to realize their feelings and kiss already._

_Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a guy match maker, but I knew not to interfere with those two, and Bells is only like a sister to me._

_"You did?" Bells asks Josh with a smile._

_"I'd protect you always." Josh says and looks at Jack and Erin, who nodded giving Josh permission and he leans in to kiss Bells while I smile._

_Jen, Bells' friend waved at me and I smiled and waved back._

_"Sam, we have something to tell you." Jack says and Erin hands me a paper…_

**Chapter 7: Overprotective Daddy**

**Melanie's POV:**

I walk into school on the first day to find every boy staring at me.

I don't know why since I am nowhere near as beautiful as Bells; she has the perfect reddish brown hair, while I'm another girl with dirty blonde hair.

I shyly wave at my friends as Bells walks up behind me.

"Stand up straight, smile and wave, there are guys staring at you like you're a model hon." Bells says and walks off with a smile.

I do as Bells said and the guys continue to stare.

All that I can think is "This is weird, but I like it." But that thought vanishes as quickly as it came when I realized, daddy's gonna kill me.

He's always been overprotective of me and Bells, but I'm so shy, this will be a good thing right?

**After school at the Brewer's house***

**Melanie's POV:**

I walk into the house and set my back pack on the table and start to get out my books for homework.

"Hey there Mels, how was school?" Dad asks me.

"It was good, where's mom?" I ask.

"She went to go pick up Marie and Caleb since Aunt Kim and Uncle Jonah's going to be out of town for the weekend to visit Kim's mom." Dad said.

"I'm guessing Bells went with mom?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Bells, ever missing a chance to see Marie? I can't imagine that happening." Dad teases and I laugh.

"Um, dad. Could I tell you something?" I ask him.

"Anything." He says and gets down the cookies while I pour two glasses of milk.

It was a thing Dad and I always did when he helped with my home work, and then he leaves me, after I'm sugar high to annoy mom until she playfully yells at dad asking him what he gave me.

"Well, I have some admirers at school." I start and dad nods for me to continue.

"And she smiled and waved at them and she seems to like one in particular back in return." Bells finishes for me.

"Hey!" I say and both Bells and I look at dad with widen eyes.

"Hey Melanie… What did you give your father?" Mom asked looking confused at dad's shocked face.

"She has an admirer." Dad says finally able to speak.

"Jack, she's 14 and Bells is 16. I would just worry if the boys aren't telling you if they have girlfriends." Mom says causing dad to walk off to find Sam and Will while we all laugh.

"Let's get rid of these." Mom said throwing away the cookies causing Bells and I to widen our eyes in disbelief.

"What? You guys want real cookies right?" She asks with a smile as she got out ingredients and a cookbook.

**I hope you liked it even if it was kinda short and not as good as the other chapters. **

**And as promised here is the sneak peek for The New Girl:**

_**Coming up on TNG**__**  
**__**Jack's POV**__**  
**__**"Kim, we might as well just sit down. She's not coming" I said sighing. Just then when the choir stood up to start singing, the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened. I turned around, completely shocked to see none other than the beautiful Erin Wilkes standing there in a gorgeous dress that was about quarter length past her knees. She was stunning and I couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd actually shown up.**__**  
**__**"My seat still open?" she asked smiling a little when she got to our row. I smiled back widely.**__**  
**__**"Always, as promised"**_

**I hope you like it! **

**And I hope you guys are as excited as we are for writing more chapters of The New Girl for you awesome readers!**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	8. He Looks Familiar

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry for not updating in so long! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, but sadly, this will be one closer to the last. **

**I will promise to end this story happily, and, as a reward for you guys being ever so patient with me, I will start a new story after I finish this one. **

**See the author's note below for more info. **

_Previously on Where has my Escape Gone:_

**_Melanie's POV:_**

_I walk into school on the first day to find every boy staring at me._

_I don't know why since I am nowhere near as beautiful as Bells; she has the perfect reddish brown hair, while I'm another girl with dirty blonde hair._

_I shyly wave at my friends as Bells walks up behind me._

_"Stand up straight, smile and wave, there are guys staring at you like you're a model hon." Bells says and walks off with a smile._

_I do as Bells said and the guys continue to stare._

_All that I can think is "This is weird, but I like it." But that thought vanishes as quickly as it came when I realized, daddy's gonna kill me._

_He's always been overprotective of me and Bells, but I'm so shy, this will be a good thing right?_

**_After school at the Brewer's house*_**

**_Melanie's POV:_**

_I walk into the house and set my back pack on the table and start to get out my books for homework._

_"Hey there Mels, how was school?" Dad asks me._

_"It was good, where's mom?" I ask._

_"She went to go pick up Marie and Caleb since Aunt Kim and Uncle Jonah's going to be out of town for the weekend to visit Kim's mom." Dad said._

_"I'm guessing Bells went with mom?" I ask even though I knew the answer._

_"Bells, ever missing a chance to see Marie? I can't imagine that happening." Dad teases and I laugh._

_"Um, dad. Could I tell you something?" I ask him._

_"Anything." He says and gets down the cookies while I pour two glasses of milk._

_It was a thing Dad and I always did when he helped with my home work, and then he leaves me, after I'm sugar high to annoy mom until she playfully yells at dad asking him what he gave me._

_"Well, I have some admirers at school." I start and dad nods for me to continue._

_"And she smiled and waved at them and she seems to like one in particular back in return." Bells finishes for me._

_"Hey!" I say and both Bells and I look at dad with widen eyes._

_"Hey Melanie… What did you give your father?" Mom asked looking confused at dad's shocked face._

_"She has an admirer." Dad says finally able to speak._

_"Jack, she's 14 and Bells is 16. I would just worry if the boys aren't telling you if they have girlfriends." Mom says causing dad to walk off to find Sam and Will while we all laugh._

_"Let's get rid of these." Mom said throwing away the cookies causing Bells and I to widen our eyes in disbelief._

_"What? You guys want real cookies right?" She asks with a smile as she got out ingredients and a cookbook._

**Chapter 8: He Looks Familiar**

**Erin's POV:**

I was out with Kim and Bells for a long deserved girl's day.

We decided to go shopping and get coffee together.

"This is so much fun!" Kim says as we sit down to give our aching feet a break from walking.

"It totally is." Bells says with a smile and I smile as well but my smile quickly fades when I notice a guy looking at me.

"Kimmy, that guy looks really familiar." I whisper to Kim.

Kim glances at him and looks at my strangely before mouthing 'he does.'

'He's coming.' Bells mouths to me before looking worried.

"Well aren't ya'll pretty ladies?" He said.

Wait, I recognize that saying, and that heavy southern accent.

"I'm sorry, but we were just leaving." I say and look at Kim and Bells who quickly nods and we walk off.

"He's following us!" Bells whisper yells and we take off running not stopping until we reach the car and speed off to the house.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jerry asks when we come inside.

"Nothing." We all say at the same time.

I can't let anyone know anything or they will freak out way too much.

Kim, Bells and I can keep quiet… right?

**I'm so sorry it' short but there's some suspense happening. ;) **

**I hope you like it! **

**Oh! And about the info, I want you guys to review a storyline you'd like to see me do. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' it! **


	9. Riley?

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating, I know how aggravating I'm not updating, however I'm a homeschooled 10****th**** grader and I am also a dancer and I go to church every Wednesday night so it's hard for me to find time to update when I can. **

**Plus my dance studio is getting ready for a nursing home performance this Saturday so I'll be so busy then and we are getting close to our recitals so I'll be busy every Monday afternoon and night. **

**But don't worry, even if it may take a while, I will update. **

**I hope you enjoy the drama and suspense in this chapter. **

_Previously on Where Has My Escape Gone:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was out with Kim and Bells for a long deserved girl's day._

_We decided to go shopping and get coffee together._

_"This is so much fun!" Kim says as we sit down to give our aching feet a break from walking._

_"It totally is." Bells says with a smile and I smile as well but my smile quickly fades when I notice a guy looking at me._

_"Kimmy, that guy looks really familiar." I whisper to Kim._

_Kim glances at him and looks at my strangely before mouthing 'he does.'_

_'He's coming.' Bells mouths to me before looking worried._

_"Well aren't ya'll pretty ladies?" He said._

_Wait, I recognize that saying, and that heavy southern accent._

_"I'm sorry, but we were just leaving." I say and look at Kim and Bells who quickly nods and we walk off._

_"He's following us!" Bells whisper yells and we take off running not stopping until we reach the car and speed off to the house._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Jerry asks when we come inside._

_"Nothing." We all say at the same time._

_I can't let anyone know anything or they will freak out way too much._

_Kim, Bells and I can keep quiet… right?_

**Chapter 9: Riley?**

**Erin's POV:**

Kim, Julie, Jasmine and I were at Target getting some school supplies for our kids when I saw that guy walking up to us.

"Hey there." He said and I shyly wave.

"Come on Er, you seriously don't remember me?" He said and I looked confused and slowly shake my head no.

He looks at me with a smile and shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Emmylou always said you were stubborn, now I believe her." He said and my eyes widen.

"Riley? Is that you?" I ask and he nods.

"Oh my gosh!" I say as I hug him.

"How are you?" He asks as we pull away.

"I'm good, I'm married, and I have 3 wonderful kids and of course amazing best friends." I say with a smile.

"Wow, will I get to meet these people?" He asks teasingly as he hugs Kim.

"You kinda have to." I say as we go to check out and head home.

**Jack's POV:**

I was worried the girls haven't come back yet, and judging by the looks on Jerry and Milton's face as well as the kids, they were too.

I smiled and sighed of relief when I saw Kim, Jasmine and Julie walking towards the driveway, but my smile faded when I saw Erin on this guy's back and is smiling and laughing.

He sets her down and kisses her cheek and I ball up my fists and I was ready to deck the guy.

"Hey sweetie." Erin says when she walks in and kisses my cheek.

I fake a smile and put my arm around her.

"Who's this?" I ask and she smiles.

"This is Riley, I have known him for so long, and we are extremely close." She says and I smile.

Great…

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' it! **


	10. Stalker Much?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter since I left ya'll on a cliffy last night. I are so busy, we will try to update it tomorrow if we can. **

**Please be patient with us. **

_Previously on Where Has My Escape Gone:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Kim, Julie, Jasmine and I were at Target getting some school supplies for our kids when I saw that guy walking up to us._

_"Hey there." He said and I shyly wave._

_"Come on Er, you seriously don't remember me?" He said and I looked confused and slowly shake my head no._

_He looks at me with a smile and shakes his head with a chuckle._

_"Emmylou always said you were stubborn, now I believe her." He said and my eyes widen._

_"Riley? Is that you?" I ask and he nods._

_"Oh my gosh!" I say as I hug him._

_"How are you?" He asks as we pull away._

_"I'm good, I'm married, and I have 3 wonderful kids and of course amazing best friends." I say with a smile._

_"Wow, will I get to meet these people?" He asks teasingly as he hugs Kim._

_"You kinda have to." I say as we go to check out and head home._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I was worried the girls haven't come back yet, and judging by the looks on Jerry and Milton's face as well as the kids, they were too._

_I smiled and sighed of relief when I saw Kim, Jasmine and Julie walking towards the driveway, but my smile faded when I saw Erin on this guy's back and is smiling and laughing._

_He sets her down and kisses her cheek and I ball up my fists and I was ready to deck the guy._

_"Hey sweetie." Erin says when she walks in and kisses my cheek._

_I fake a smile and put my arm around her._

_"Who's this?" I ask and she smiles._

_"This is Riley, I have known him for so long, and we are extremely close." She says and I smile._

_Great…_

**Chapter 10: Stalker Much? **

**Jack's POV:**

"How long have been you in Seaford?" Kim asks this Riley guy.

I know I should trust Erin, since she's my wife, but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous.

"I've been here since Erin was 18. I was trying to find her since I haven't seen her in 2 years." Riley says with a smile and Erin looks shocked.

"Wow, stalker much?" Erin teases.

"Oh hush up red." Riley teases back.

"When will you stop calling me that?" Erin says playfully whining.

Ok, now I'm getting really mad, but to call myself down, I decide to try to talk to get some information about Erin and Riley.

"How do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"We are really close. Neighbors." Riley says teasingly.

"Yup, right next door, all our lives." Erin says with a smile.

"Did you guys use to date?" I ask causing Erin, Riley and Kim to burst out laughing.

"Jack, Riley's my older brother." Erin says and I mentally face palm myself.

"Wow, and you guys thought I was stupid."Jerry says playfully. I glare at him.

"Shut up Martinez." I say with a smile.

I turn to Erin with a sheepish look on my face and she smiles.

"I'm an…." I start but Erin cuts me off.

"Idiot for thinking that your wife was flirting with her brother? Yeah." Erin says playfully with a smile.

**At the dojo***

**Erin's POV:**

We decided to go to the dojo so we could work out when a girl walked in and hugged Riley.

"Who's this?" I ask being over protective of my brother.

"This is Anna*. My wife." He says with a smile and a little girl toddles in, she looks about 2 years old and I smile and kneel down.

"And who's this?" I ask.

"This is Skyla*" He says with a smile as I pick her up.

"This your daughter?" I ask and he nods.

**I'm sorry it's short and it's another cliffy but I want the story to go 2 more chapters. **

**I hope ya'll like it! **

**Love ya'll! **

**Skyla is a little 6 year girl who has leukemia and Anna is R5-is-so-amazing**

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	11. Happy Endings

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of WHMEG! **

**I know you guys are wondering why I'm updating this story everyday now and not TNG. **

**It's because my co writer has something to do tonight and I have this story ending this chapter. **

**I'm sad to see it end, but I have 2 new stories I'm going to start tonight! **

**I hope you like it!**

_Previously on Where Has my Escape Gone:_

**Jack's POV:**

"How long have been you in Seaford?" Kim asks this Riley guy.

I know I should trust Erin, since she's my wife, but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous.

"I've been here since Erin was 18. I was trying to find her since I haven't seen her in 2 years." Riley says with a smile and Erin looks shocked.

"Wow, stalker much?" Erin teases.

"Oh hush up red." Riley teases back.

"When will you stop calling me that?" Erin says playfully whining.

Ok, now I'm getting really mad, but to call myself down, I decide to try to talk to get some information about Erin and Riley.

"How do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"We are really close. Neighbors." Riley says teasingly.

"Yup, right next door, all our lives." Erin says with a smile.

"Did you guys use to date?" I ask causing Erin, Riley and Kim to burst out laughing.

"Jack, Riley's my older brother." Erin says and I mentally face palm myself.

"Wow, and you guys thought I was stupid."Jerry says playfully. I glare at him.

"Shut up Martinez." I say with a smile.

I turn to Erin with a sheepish look on my face and she smiles.

"I'm an…." I start but Erin cuts me off.

"Idiot for thinking that your wife was flirting with her brother? Yeah." Erin says playfully with a smile.

**At the dojo***

**Erin's POV:**

We decided to go to the dojo so we could work out when a girl walked in and hugged Riley.

"Who's this?" I ask being over protective of my brother.

"This is Anna*. My wife." He says with a smile and a little girl toddles in, she looks about 2 years old and I smile and kneel down.

"And who's this?" I ask.

"This is Skyla*" He says with a smile as I pick her up.

"This your daughter?" I ask and he nods.

**Chapter 11: Happy Endings**

**Erin's POV:**

Everything in my life is so wonderful right now.

I have a wonderful husband, my three beautiful and wonderful children, amazing friends who are like family to me, a new wonderful sister in law, my brother is back in my life which is amazing and I have a wonderful little niece.

I thank God each and every day for everyone, and thing in my life right now.

As I reflect on my past, I see how in so many situations, God was always there when we needed him.

I want you to promise me you'll always smile, no matter what, because you never know what your smile will do.

If it will influence someone to do the same or even brighten their day.

Always know that God is with you no matter what, he's like a star, you can't always see him, but he's always there.

No matter how hard life may be at sometimes, you have the power to make a happy ending, and God will guide you to it.

That's the story of my and my family lives.

May you ever be in my heart until we meet again dear friends.

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Enjoy my new stories! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


End file.
